Napping
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Little Ichiku is tired for a nap and where or who do he sleep on with? A short but very good fanfic. Please review and Happy New Years to my good reviewers and fellow IchigoxRangiku authors.


Hey guys, I just thought I'd release at least one last story before New Years. This is a short IchiRan pairing starring mycharacter Ichiku and thanks to good authors like me for my four IchiRan fanfics

Solar Crystal Angel for her epic story **_Strawberries and Peaches_**

Grinja for his legend of a lemon _**Staying The Night**_ (Which I hope will continue very soon.),

Herv's _**The Rapture**_

_**Ichigo's New Title**_ by Space Odin

**_Ichigo and Rangiku: The Marriage of the Strawberries_** by Shimigamix

**_Bleach The Gigai Confusion_** by Leon Of The Thunder, and of course the very first IchiRan fanfic **_Meeting Again_** by Roxius and much, much more. To those of you who read my last fanfic, I'm leaning towards making my Ichigo x Rangiku x Orihime x Yoruichi x Kukaku lemon on St Patrick's Day or otherwise. Please review this sweet fanfic and to those of you who just add stories I write to your favorites list, would you guys **_please_** mind reviewing my stories for once in a while so I can at least know I can count on you. Anyway, thanks and enjoy my final fanfic of this year...maybe.

Summary: Little Ichiku is ready for a nap but where or who does he chose to sleep on.

Notes: Ichiku is two years old in this story and the role of a BETA reader for me is still up if anyone's interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. The great Tite Kubo does. The only person I own is Ichiku in this story.

* * *

Rangiku stood by the sink washing dishes and was almost finished; peacefully humming a tune she had heard earlier. She felt a presence near her feet and looked down to see it was her toddler Ichiku. Ichiku resembled his father Ichigo with his orange hair but took more after his mother as he had her icy blue eyes and streaks of strawberry-blonde along with her easy-going personality but with Ichigo's warm and thoughtful persona and, like his mother, always knew how to bring happiness to almost anybody he came across. Rangiku smiled at him and dried her hands so she could pick him up. Rangiku looked at Ichiku and normally he would have done his common bubbly laugh but he had a droopy type of look in his eyes and he barely moved, with the exception of his feet dangling.

"What's wrong, Ichiku? You wanna talk to Momma?" Rangiku asked and the only response she got was a tired yawn from him, signifying he was really sleepy and his mother chuckled at him.

"Sweetheart, are you just tired?" Rangiku asked and Ichiku nodded before his mother carried him to the living room and set him on the carpet.

"Just wait here for a minute and I'll be right back to tuck you in for a nice little nap, okay?" Rangiku cooed at Ichiku before she went back to the kitchen and continued to finish up the dishes. Ichiku sat on the carpet and looked around and saw a sleeping Ichigo laying on his back on the couch.

"Ichidaddy sleepy too." Ichiku quietly said as he crawled over the couch and placed his hands on one of the couch pillows and used it to climb onto the couch and sat next to his resting father. Then, he stealthily climbed on Ichigo's abdomen and laid on it before relaxing and laying his head down on his father's stomach and fell asleep. A few seconds later, Ichigo woke up and looked to see his son resting on him.

"_Little guy must still be tired. Don't wanna wake him up_." The orange-headed man thought as he didn't want to shift his body and possibly risk waking up his little boy as he gently wrapped his arm around Ichiku and he smiled as he felt his son hold onto him as he slept, his fingers gently brushing through his hair.

"Enjoy your nap, Ichiku. I won't bother you."Ichigo said as he closed his eyes and slept again with his arms still around Ichiku with his son resting on him peacefully. Minutes later, Rangiku returned to see Ichiku asleep on his father's chest and smiled at her husband and son.

"Good spot to nap, Ichiku. I would have chosen the very same place." Rangiku thought as she sat on the recliner next to the couch and looked at her new Sears shopping catalog.

* * *

Well there's another story with Ichiku as a baby again just for kicks. I'll write other stories like this with my other child characters as toddlers like Nick, Sorahime, Meishiro, Haku, Soken, Kira, Michael and Audrey, Kaien and Hisana, and possibly some new friends since I have many new kids in mind. Anyway, please review this short but loving fanfic and once again, Happy

New Years! I hope you all got good presents for Christmas as I did. ^_^


End file.
